


Red and Blue

by Lemondropkisses



Series: Devil man: Reincarnation [2]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Child Injury, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Fudo Akira Is A Crybaby, Graphic Description, Head Injury, Injury, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Other, Short, dead animal warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemondropkisses/pseuds/Lemondropkisses
Summary: How Ryo, at age twelve, almost dies and loses his memories.( Also the beginning of Satan's return )
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira
Series: Devil man: Reincarnation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217510
Kudos: 10





	Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing on how Ryo loses his memories. Questions and Feedback are welcomed!  
> Also, I would like to say that this doesn't follow canon to the exact, as it is a fan-made timeline or addition to the series I guess??, but it will follow the basic themes and plots.  
> Also Ryo and Satan is two different people, as Ryo ( whose body Satan uses ) does not die when he was supposed to and his soul just stays there. So, basically Ryo's spirit and Satan temporally in the same vessel type deal.

“It’s dead.” Ryo tries to reason with a rather emotional Akira the only way he knows how. With a logical approach, however cold it may be.

“You don’t know that !“ 

The tearful outburst is muted, going in one ear and out the other as he looks across the road where a small ball of fur laid bloody against the curb. It must have been a cat, probably not very old either, just judging by its size. It may have attempted drag itself from where it was initially hit, onto the sidewalk only to give up at its edge. It was a sad sight, that much was true, but what other choice did they have other than to carry on their way to school? There was no way he was about to go across a three lane highway for a dead animal, and neither was Akira, surely.  
Soon there's metal hitting cement as a bike is chunked down, and it causes Ryo to flinch and jerk his head towards Akira’s direction only for a blur to breeze right beside him. All his muscles freeze in place for a second too long and he doesn't catch Akira’s shirt like he could have, should have. When he turns around, he sees a mess of raven hair blowing into the breeze, a similar shade to the animal’s that the idiot was hell bent to save, and he hears blaring horns.

“Akira, you idiot !“

Ryo somehow manages to yell over the ringing in his ears, somehow makes himself move against his mind screaming at him to stay where he’s at or he’ll be the one getting run over. But, of course, Akira was stupid. Stupid enough to run across a highway for something he’d likely couldn't save, stupid enough to freeze like a dear in the headlights infront of on coming car, stupid enough to become Ryo’s best friend.   
Akira had become something so precious that Ryo ,a twelve year old boy overly cautious and bitterly self-centered, wouldn't mind stupidly dying for.  
With a force that seemed all too strong for such small hands to make, Ryo roughly pushed his friend’s back, causing that said friend to stumble out of the way just at the nick of time. Akira's face meets a concrete curb and there’s a sickening crunch indicating a broken nose, but it could have easily been much worse.   
Ryo knows, and Akira tries to tell himself that as he pulls his face out of darkness. He glances over at a cat, that’s obviously been dead for quite a while and a lump grows in his throat as he shakily looks over his shoulder. The terrible scene plays in slow motion before him and his dazed eyes widens, his pupils shrinking. There’s screeching of tires, a red car inches too late in stopping. There’s equally wide blue eyes meeting with his own, unfiltered fear flashing in their icy depths before Ryo turns into a blur being side swept. There’s the metallic thud as Akira’s friend bounces off the car and the side of his head harshly smacks into the pavement as he gracelessly hits the ground below.  
Akira violently wipes at his bloodied nose and tears stained cheeks as he stumbles to get up as quick as possible to get to Ryo, who now lies motionless a few feet away. Sirens went on deaf ears and he stood there, not knowing what to do, his paralyzed body trembling. Akira watched, completely stunned with shock and gasping for breath, as red blood steadily seeps through pale blonde hair and pools at his feet.

“ Ry… Ryo? “ He calls out meekly, noticing the way Ryo’s body stiffens as the boy curls into himself, spurting and gasping.


End file.
